Let's make a deal
by liverose
Summary: When a bet is placed, and a deal made to win how does one tell what is real and what's playing the game? Kane and Daniel have made a possible relationship for Kane muddied waters. Kane x OC
1. No need for a wingman

Lindsey scowled at the page, trying to solve the puzzle but she was stumped to say the least no amount of starring was helping. She leaned heavily against the back of an uncomfortable chair. "Far from forward." She repeated the clue out loud hoping that would help.

"Docile." A frustrated voice offered. Kane was leaving the anger management class angrier than he had been upon his entrance. Getting his mind off of tips on how to center one's self was priority number one. The crossword puzzle clutched in some woman's hands would suffice. She looked out of place, she looked like she'd be out of place anywhere, she looked odd. Sitting with her shoes kicked to the side, showing off her miss matched socks, cargo pants torn in places had obviously seen better days. Her shirt had a mouse peaking out of a tea pot, awkward for her age. Her hair was ratty and unkept, fried and over dyed in places, swatches of color, green, purple, red, white all stained whatever natural hair color she had. He found how she seemed not care much about her appearance somewhat endearing, confident and in it's own was attractive. Kane spent years ashamed of how he looked, it took him far into his adult life to be comfortable in a 'monster's skin, this woman was obviously comfortable in her own, however out of place she looked. He didn't notice he was staring at her till it was too late, she had clearly noticed first. There was an awkwardness that hung in the air for a moment.

"You got it!" Lindsey exclaimed putting her hand up for an air five, truing to break the ice, it lingered there for almost a minute. "No?" Lindsey brought her hand down slowly. The stoic man didn't exactly look like a high five type. _'Logistically he would be too tall to high five anyway.'_ She slumped into her seat.

"No!" His anger management class had left Kane defensive and short fused.

"What?" Daniel's ears perked who was yelling, more importantly why wasn't he yelling. He weaseled his way over to the conversation.

"None of your business!" Kane snapped at his classmate.

"No! This is my business!"

"You don't even know what we're talking about." Lindsey couldn't help but scoff. She couldn't tell who was more absurd. _'What is up with these people? Normally I'm the weirdest person in a room.'_

"Hey don't get attitude with me!" Daniel huffed.

"Shut up!" Kane placed a hand over Daniel's beard cloaked mouth.

"No!" He squirmed away. "No!" He repeated. "No!" like a broken record he continued.

"What is he doing?" Lindsey was bug eyed. Here was a large masked man, with a macabre appearance about him, next to him was a Napoleon complexed blathering time bomb. _'I think I greatly prefer the big guy. Not as . . . annoying.'_ Lindsey assessed. '_And he's smart . . . I would have never guessed docile.' _She smiled at Kane. 'It's the little things. Though there's nothing little about this guy.' Lindsey had to admit that Kane's commanding physical presence was also something she preferred about the big red machine.

"This is . . ." Kane let out a annoyed sighed. "Kind of his . . . thing." He rolled his eyes.

"Ahhhh! I see What's your thing?" Lindsey was now invested in this awkward duo. Kane went to lift his hands in the air.

"No!" Daniel pulled at Kane's tree trunk like arms.

"Get off!" Kane shrugged Daniel off.

"Listen Kane." Daniel motioned the giant down to his level. "You're never going to pick up chicks when you're constantly SETTING THINGS ON FIRE!" Daniel started at a whisper and grew to a yell."Who are you anyway?" Daniel finally acknowledged the woman's existence.

"I'm not trying to pick up chicks." Kane spoke in an angry hushed tone as he lifted Daniel face to face by the collar of his shirt.

"Lindsey Pen." She spoke up hoping someone heard her, finally she stood and walked over. "And you are?"

"You don't know who I am?!" Daniel shouted after Kane finally released him.

"You're so loud." Lindsey couldn't help but put her hands over her ears. Kane laughed heartily, this conversation was proving more therapeutic than the counseling he was being forced to go to. Peeling a hand off one ear Lindsey craned her neck upwards to see whatever part of Kane's face she could see. " Not to seem nosy but why . . ."

"Then don't" Kane replied quickly, knowing what she was getting at.

"Oh I . . . ok." Lindsey shrugged, feeling guilty, she had obviously touch a nerve. "Then names will do." She tried to keep a smile on her face. "Unless you're a one time visitor to the conference center . . . you'll be seeing me a lot."

"Unfortunately." Kane took another pregnant pause, glaring down at Daniel. "We will be here for quite some time." Each word sounded more and more resentful.

"That's not my fault you big freak!" Daniel snapped back.

"Yes it-"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No"

"Y-" The bickering was interrupted by a feverish beeping sound.

"That's my cue!" Lindsey shrugged. '_No headway at all . . . still no idea who they are.'_

"Cue for what?" Kane's head cocked to one side.

"What could be more important than talking to me . . . international superstar DANIEL BRYAN?"

"Yes!" Lindsey cried out, jumping off the ground slightly.

"What?" Kane was a man of few words and it was showing. Maybe it was just a foil off of how much Daniel bothered him, but this girl seemed pleasant, he wasn't very good at first impressions but subconsciously he was trying, trying to look less scary, trying to sound less sadistic. He wasn't trying to pick her up, but someone to talk to, not yell at seemed enticing.

"I got one of you to reveal you're secret identity!" Lindsey had a triumphant grin on her face. "If I had more time I'd smoke out your name too masked avenger, but like I said my cue-"

"Cue for what?" Kane repeated.

"I have to get to work! I'm going to be late!" She ran back to her shoes and nearly lost balanced as she tried to hurriedly put them back on.

"This is your chance Kane offer her a ride." Daniel tried his best to whisper.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Why not? You afraid she's going to turn you down?" Daniel pointed over to Lindsey's seat. "Hey where'd she go?" Daniel looked from side to side.

"Down there idiot." Kane pointed to the girl sprinting down the hall.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I'm not interested." Kane shrugged. "Now leave me alone." Kane began to scan the hallway for a door out of this horrible place.

"No!"

"Don't test me. I'm in no mood." Kane's shoulders were tensing up.

"You so are interested." Daniel retorted like a child. "And I'm willing to help you out. I'll be your wingman! I don't know if you remember Aj she-"

"I remember Aj." Kane's teeth were now grinding. _'She's the whole reason I'm here.' _"And I don't need a wing man. You might have 'scored' Aj but I've been with my fair share of divas." Kane made a solid point, quality could be argued but Kane's quantity of 'flames' far out matched Daniel's. "There was Tori, Terri, Lita and as far as Aj goes-"

"No! No! No! I don't want to hear you go on and on and on . . ." Daniel stopped himself, trying 'manage' his anger. "Regardless, she's not a diva she's a spinster probably."

"A spinster?" Kane didn't quite understand.

"A prude." Daniel rephrased it. "Or maybe even homeless, who knows, she kind of looked ragged." Daniel pondered.

"Where she lives has nothing to do with it." Kane didn't approve of Daniel making sweeping judgments of Lindsey, he felt a small sliver of protection over her.

"You're right, no matter what Kane you need my help."

"Do you ever listen?"

"I'm willing to bet money that you can't get her on your own." Daniel stated boldly.

"How much?"

"What?"

"See you don't listen." Kane was getting fed up. "How much do you want to bet?"

"One hundred dollars." Daniel folded his arms confidently.

"Hn" Kane scoffed. "I wonder what Dr. Shelby would think of our friendly competition." Finally they both smiled about something. "You're on." Kane stuck out his hand for a sealing handshake.

"No!" Daniel did not move a muscle, other than his favorite, his mouth.

"You're impossible." Kane shook his now aching head as they split ways.


	2. Kipnap

Kane was driving back to the hotel contemplating a 'game plan'. '_When's the next time I'll even see Lindsey? She said she'd see me all the time at the center. What is she at the center for?'_ Kane was truly beginning to understand how little he knew about the girl he had confidently stated he could obtain. _'If she does turn me down, that loud goat will never let me hear the end of it!' _He scowled, sweat collecting in his glove as he drove on. "Great." He had to turn on the windshield wipers as the skies opened up. Lost in thought and the graying scenery he almost didn't see her. "Speak of the devil." He rolled down the passenger side window. "Lindsey?!" He called out to her, she hadn't slowed her stride, speeding just as fast as she had been out of the building. "Lindsey?!" He had pulled over on the side of the road. "Lindsey!" He shouted one last time._ 'No one listens to me anymore. It was a waste to start talking in the first place.'_ He reminisced for a moment about his mute days.

"You!" Lindsay finally stopped, lurching forward trying to catch her breath, her red face was now dripping with sweat and rain fall. Once she got her whits about her she acknowledged Kane, waving in an over exaggerated manner, a slightly crooked smile on her face. "Funny meeting up again huh?" She was still panting slightly when Kane closed the gap between them. He tilted his head to it's side confused for a minute. "What?" Lindsey slicked back some of her multicolored bangs.

"Why do you keep looking over your shoulder like that?" He could see nervousness in her eyes. _'She thinks I'm stalking her!' _It clicked, what really were the odds of him finding her like that.

"I um . . . like I told you before . . ." Lindsey left a pause hoping he would finally reveal his name, but Kane just stood there stoic, motionless like a monument. He was again lost in thought.

_'Is she scared of me already?' _He wrinkled his nose slightly, he couldn't blame her_. ' A big red monster, machine, demon she's smart to be afraid. Monsters never keep the girl, but I don't need to keep her i just need to get her. What happens after I show up Bryan is irrelevant.' _

"I'm going to be late for work. I have to go!" Lindsey stated with authority then took a moment to shake some of the rain out of her hair. "Bye!" Lindsey waved a second time.

"Wait." Kane had to call out quickly before she got into a full sprint. "I have a car." he motioned his shoulders in the direction of his rusting red car.

"Yeah I see that. Are there puppies and bunches of free candy in there?"

"Ugh. I don't have time for this"_ 'First stalking, now kidnaping.'_ A lightbulb went off in his head._ 'Why fix what isn't broken. I've done it before.' _He lamented of previous abductions. He came chest to nose with Lindsey, taking her shoulders in his large palms he lifted her off her feet and began to carry her to the car.

"AAAAH! Let go! Put me down!" Lindsey flailed like a fish in Kane's tight hold. "I'm afraid of heights! I don't get in cars with strangers! I'm going to be late to work!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, her voice was drown out by the ever strengthening storm.

'Stop yelling!" Kane boomed as he maneuvered the drenched woman into the backseat of his car, slamming the door with force behind him. Getting behind the wheel he didn't think before driving off. Kane was shocked by the sound he heard next, not another loud mouthed remark, the clicking of a seatbelt.

"What are you doing?" He looked over a large shoulder at the girl now twiddling her thumbs, kicking her feet as they drove on.

"Safety first right?" She chuckled awkwardly. There was a collected gleam in her gaze, a calm smile on her face, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Kane was unnerved by this, he thrived in chaos not aloof ease.

"You stopped screaming." In previous captures there was sobbing and wailing.

"I'm a good listener." Lindsey shrugged. "And they say when sadists take their victims, they like you know get off on the person's fear and what not." She bit her lip, a small crack in her confident facade._ 'What am I going to do.'_ She looked out the window. '_Moving too fast to jump out.'_ But she didn't toss out that option entirely.

"Who are they?" Kane scoffed.

"I . . . well back when I had cable . . . I watched a lot of crime shows. They also say that when a captor moves someone they're probably going to kill them. You're not going to kill me are you?" There was a pleading in her voice, she couldn't pretend she wasn't somewhat scared. '_I don't want to die.'_ Her brow furrowed heavily.

"You don't have cable? Freak." Kane tried to change the subject. _'I'm a monster not but not a murderer. I'm not my brother.'_ A twinge of anger and hatred pierced him a short growl escaped him.

"Says the masked man in a red and black jumpsuit . . . who just plucked me off the street." She pointed out the hypocrisy of Kane's statement.

"I'm not going to kill you." Kane relented. _'I thought I found the screaming annoying but all her blathering is equally as annoying.'_

"That's good." Lindsey's face lit up with a smile. Kane couldn't help but let a small grin of his own slip, annoying maybe, but charming in it's own way. She was disheveled but to Kane that was oddly alluring, imperfection was more desirable than classical beauty. "Well if that's the case." Lindsey paused, rummaging through her multiple pockets, tossing out receipts, bottle caps and other odds and ends before grabbing what she was searching for. She lifted her cell phone by Kane's face. "When you pull over will you call my work-"

"Are you serious?" Kane snapped. _'Where does she work the pentagon? Why is she so hell bent on this?'_

"And let them know I can't come into work cause you know I'm . . . well you can explain."

"Why is work so important?"

"I mean at your leisure_." 'Don't want to make him mad.'_ Through the dashboard mirror she could see anger build in his eyes. "When we get . . . wherever it is we're going. Where are we going?" Lindsey was rambling on out of sheer nerves.

_'Where am I taking her?_' Kane hadn't thought this plan through, generally he was two steps ahead, this monster was more dangerous than most, he was a strategical beast. "Normally I keep them in a boiler room, or just tie them to a chair."

"Do I get a choice between the two? Who are they?" She parroted Kane's previous question.

_'She's mocking me.'_ Kane scowled. Only then did he notice Lindsey still had her pale arm extended by his face, phone in hand. "Give it here." He snatched the, after inspection worse for wear phone, the screen cracked in several places.

"Pull over don't dial and drive." Lindsey was adamant about her safety first kick.

_'Does she actually care? Or is she just riding my last nerve?'_ With a bothered sigh he swerved off to the side of the road. Thumbing through Lindsey's contacts he finally found the number for 'WORK.' He waited as the phone rang.

"Lucky Duck's coffee hut how can I help you?" What sounded like an old woman spoke up from the other end of the line.

"Lindsey will be late." Kane spoke bluntly.

"Lindsey? Who is this?" There was suspicion in the woman's voice.

_'Late? He's taking me to work? No boiler room?' No restraints?_ Lindsey's tense muscles loosened.

"A friend. I'm giving her a ride, but I don't know the area all that well I'm from . . . out of town."

"A friend? I know all of Pen's friends. Who is this?" This woman was persistent.

"Kane." Looking back he knew the face he'd see, one of triumph. "new friend." Kane was reassured when he saw Lindsey nod. '_Back to square one.'_ He decided making her his prisoner was not the way to go about it._ 'She's just enough of a freak that it might not take threats.' _He pondered his options. _'Yet._' He wanted the fastest means to an end, so he could quickly rub this in Daniel's face.

"Kane." Lindsey repeated to herself.

"Alright, Pen needs to get here soon, Ink's shift is over and I'm going home now." The matron seemed calmed.

"Pen and Ink?" Kane turned to Lindsey with a questioning tone in his voice.

"Me and my best." Lindsey shrugged. " Lady…" Lindsey nodded at the phone to imply Kane was talking to Lady. "Came up with it."

"Weird people." Kane rolled his eyes. "She'll be there soon." Kane ended the phone call and tossed the phone back into Lindsey's lap. "Happy?" He questioned as the engine started up.

"Yes." Lindsey gave a thankful smile. " You want a free cup of coffee? My treat . . . for the ride and stuff."

"I don't like coffee. Ask Jericho." Kane thought back to the feud sparked over a simple cup of coffee. '_Doing a lot of looking back today.' _"The city by the Jordan river?"

"Do you think before you speak?" Kane couldn't believe how all over the place this chick was.

"Not so much." Lindsey shrugged. "Do you like hot chocolate?" She made another offer. "Oooh turn right!" She shouted at the last possible moment, swaying to one side as they hugged the corner.

_'Capitalize idiot._' "Fine"_ 'This might be easier than I thought. First date on the fist day, take that goat.'_

"There you are asshole!" Ink shouted as Lindsey kicked open the door to Lucky Duck's. "And there is the largest man I've ever seen!" His voice grew louder still watching as Kane ducked to get through the low hanging doorway.

"Don't be a dick." Lindsey snorted as she reached the counter, playfully hitting Ink in the back of the head.

"I'm just saying." Ink gestured sizing up the tree trunk of a man that was Kane.

"I get that a lot." Kane shrugged sitting down at one of the cafe's creaky tables.

"Ink . . . Kane. Kane . . . Ink" Lindsey introduced the two, they both gave limp waves at one another, Ink out of intimidation and Kane out of disinterest. "Right." Lindsey sighed as she headed to the bathroom to get changed into her mighty ducks jersey slash uniform and respectable holeless pants. As she tied on her messy apron she had time to reflect on the day so far. _'Are we actually friends now?'_ Peaking from the back she stared at Kane._ 'I guess so.' _She found him, unique was a nice way of putting it._ 'A real freak.'_ She continued to stare. _'He'd probably be handsome if I could see under that mask.'_ Her eyes focused harder, hoping her non existent X-ray vision would kick in. _'Slow your roll Pen. What does that matter?' _She shook her head. _'Swore off the whole crushing thing, isn't worth the time and energy.' _The thought left a bitter taste in her mouth. '_He does seem like he needs a friend though. The beard didn't seem like a very good friend, and everyone deserves a kick ass friend. Not to toot my own horn but I'm a god damn excellent friend. Maybe with a little work I can get him to smile or have fun or just have non sociopathic tendencies.'_ Lindsey was always up for a challenge._ 'I could use a new friend myself, everyone but Ink is leaving me for bigger and better things, gets kind of lonely being the only freak in town.'_

"Pep in your step Pen, try it!" Ink shouted impatiently. Kane was staring him down and it was shaking the smaller man to his core. Distress clearly heard Lindsey rushed out.

"Kiss kiss." Lindsey and Ink kissed each other on both cheeks. "Carpe Diem Ink." Lindsey shooed her friend off.

"If you need me call me. Ain't no mountain high enough." As he grabbed his rain coat and umbrella Ink's eyes darted to Kane, unsure if this stranger was safe to be left with his best friend. Pausing for a minute Ink debated the topic but glancing at the clock on the wall he was about to be late to dinner and there would be a reckoning to be had if that was the case. "But for realzies" He emphasized.

"Get out!" Kane knew Ink was judging him and it took self restraint and a tight grip on the table not to go over and prove Ink right. Still Kane was thinking about first impressions, he might want to scare away Ink, but Pen didn't bother him, she talked too much but she seemed at ease with him, no judgement in her eyes and that was something he could possibly get used to.

"No but-"

"Ink just go I'm fine, if the building starts burning down you're the first person I call ok?" Lindsey tried to be reassuring to her friend but could tell even as Ink made his exit there was concern written all over his face.

"So" Lindsey shook off the negativity in the air. "One hot chocolate. Do you want whipped cream?" There was a stupid grin on Lindsey's face, a forced ingenuine smile.

"What are you doing?" Kane was visibly annoyed by her expression.

"It's my work face. Fake it till you make it right?" Lindsey tried to keep the hollow expression on her face.

"Why do have to fake-"

"Whipped cream or not?!" Lindsey snapped. She was tired, she didn't want to work, she just wanted to sleep for forever and a half and forget about responsibilities and the drama going on in her life, she just wanted to sleep, this fake smile was all that made work doable. _'Kane doesn't want to hear your sob story. He just met you.'_

"Sure." Kane shrugged. Lindsey nodded feverishly and scampered behind the counter. After some whirring and sputtering of an over worn machine and the hissing of a aerosol can the beverage was completed.

"Ta da!" Lindsey pushed a large cup in Kane's face, he slowly grabbed it away from her, taking a bulking sip. "So?"

"Thanks." Kane nodded nonchalantly taking another big gulp. "What?" He saw a perturbed look on her face, replacing the odd smile.

"How is it?"

"Hot." Kane answered shortly, drinking down more of the beverage.

"Hot." Lindsey scoffed. "Oh here! While you're chilling here." Lindsey went fishing through her apron she took out a damp crossword puzzle. "Have fun." Lindsey waved as customers entered the cafe. She threw a pen from behind the counter at Kane's head. He shot up out of his seat aggressively, but getting control of himself he sat back down.

Two hours passed glacially slow, silence cocooning the place, only broken by sporadic patrons. _'She's popular._' Everyone seemed to know Lindsey, chatting her six ways to sunday. _'Maybe she's more normal than I thought.'_ Kane tried to keep his eyes on the crossword puzzle that had finally dried out but he couldn't help glancing up at her time and time again, occasionally he caught her looking back. _'What's going on that head of hers.' _Daniel was right Lindsey was no Diva, and that made it harder on the sheltered Kane to understand her.

"Oh my god! It's Kane . . . Look Sarah it's Kane." A shrill broke the serene atmosphere as one woman dragging a friend close behind stampeded to Kane's table. "This is so cool! Oh my god." The woman seemed awe struck. "Um can you sign something for me!"

_'Is he famous? Makes sense he doesn't exactly come off as John Doe. Hey!'_ "Back your shit up dude!" Lindsey got defensive when she saw the stranger grab up the crossword puzzle. "That's not yours!"

"Calm down we just want an autograph."

"Here take a god damn napkin." Lindsey darted over, snatching the puzzle away slamming it down on the table in front of Kane.

_'What's all this about?' _Kane was dumbfounded by Lindsey's actions._ 'Is she jealous?'_

"Fine." The girl scoffed. "Bitch" She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Lindsey's ears perked.

"He could have given it to me if he wanted to. He's not your man, he's not your property." Kane was a second thought now, as they two girls got face to face.

_'Do not make me have to curb stomp a bitch._' Lindsey looked up to ceiling, her patience was running thin.

"This is." Kane spoke up pointing down at the crossword. "You should go." Kane handed off the napkin as he stood, shoving his way between the two women.

"She's bad news." The stranger warned. Lindsey did have a reputation for being a wild child to say the least, a rebel without a cause, a screw up and a trouble maker.

"I said you should go." Kane repeated, this time it wasn't a suggestion, it was a demand. Begrudgingly autograph in hand she left the building.

"I wish I had you around to handle all my problems." Lindsey patted Kane on his broad back.

"What kind of problems do you have?" He seemed genuinely curious which surprised Lindsey.

"That you could solve?"

"You solve one of my problems I'll solve one of your." Kane offered.

"What kind of problems do you have? A big guy like you, the world should be your oyster, can't imagine anyone would be able to stay in your way."

"I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend." He laid his offer out there, waiting to see if she'd bite.


	3. double or nothing

"I don't WANT to date you." Kane had to say something, Lindsey hadn't spoke or even blinked since he asked her the awkward question._ 'Bad idea, should have thought this over more. Should have stuck with the abduction'_ But he was having trouble not being impulsive with this girl, it was making him uncomfortable, even angry.

"That's what they all say." Lindsey chuckled nervously. _'I . . . what the hell is this? I don't even know this guy. Christopher would blow a gasket if he found out about this.' _That prospect brought a smile to her face. "Sure why not." Lindsey shrugged as she answered quickly before she had time to think better of it.

"What?" Kane blinked stupidly, he wasn't expecting that answer. "Don't even care why?"

"No." Lindsey shook her head, she had her own reasons for doing this, and she didn't want to explain that._ 'Fuck you Christopher Halls, you've ruined me, but I can get a small amount of petty revenge.'_ "Not sure why you picked me for this, but you picked the right person." Lindsey had a cocky tone to her voice, her chest thrust out with bravado.

"Really?"_ 'You're my only option. I kind of regret that now.'_

"I've done this before."

"You've done this before?" Kane crooked his head to the side, she just got odder and odder.

"Me and Ink." She gestured to the door, hoping Kane remembered her quick exited friend.

"The jellyfish." Kane nodded._ 'He was just like everyone else, he's terrified of me. With good reason. He has a face you just want to break.'_ His fist tightened. All this anger management all this socializing, it was unfamiliar and bothersome, he wanted his comfort, he wanted rage.

"I was his 'girlfriend' for three and a half years." She nodded, still impeccably confident. "But the same thing happens that always does with this sort of things." She shrugged._ 'At first it's so easy.'_

"What happens?" Kane didn't much care about the consequences, all he cared about was the victory over Bryan.

_'He doesn't believe me.'_ She could tell he was not taking this seriously. " I . ." She scrunched her nose, wondering how she could explain it. " You always start out with the simplest intentions and you start out with this awkward fake relationship but then one of you gets bitten by that bug, you actually want the relationship to be real and-"

"I don't WANT to date you I already told you that!" Kane pointed out what he believed was obvious._ 'I've said it before and I'll say it again I'm not boyfriend material.'_

"First of all ouch, no need to shut me down like that, I will break up with you in a heart beat. Anyway maybe it won't be you, maybe it will be me, that's what happened with Ink. I got so comfortable being a couple, eventually I fooled myself into thinking it was real, it was delusional but what part of an eighth grade girl's mind isn't." Her cheeks were slightly red, embarrassed by how naive she was. _'Wont fall on my face like that again.'_

"Don't know much about middle school girls." Kane didn't get that reference, he missed those years, he spent them in one of a handful of institutions he was shuffled through. He had no 'normal' social interactions till many years afterwards. "So I'm guessing he dumped you?" '_Three years is a long time, there must have been something he really couldn't get past.' _He looked her over. _'Sure she's weird but three years? And they're still friends? I'm missing something.'_

"We had to have the it's not you it's me speech, but we kept on trucking with being 'girlfriend' and 'boyfriend' till it made sense."

"Made sense?"

"Till he came out to his parents."

_'That's what I was missing.' _He noted to himself.

"So yeah I have experience. You just need to promise if and when I start making it out to be more than it is you need to snap me out of it ok? I can't go through that again, even if I wanted to it's too much drama than I can take right now." She tried to press the importance of her statement.

"This won't be a three year long thing I don't-"

"Just promise ok?" Lindsey demanded.

"Fine."_ 'She sure has a short fuse.' _He did not appreciate someone trying to boss him around. _'I went years being under someone else's control, not again, never again.'_

"Kane?" She saw the vapid hateful look in his eyes. She strained to reach up to his face, cupping a masked cheek in her palm. Her eyes popped when she saw how quickly he recoiled, pulling his face out of reach.

"I don't." He let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't . . ." He couldn't figure out how to explain that a punch across the face was more welcome than a tender caress. He understood pain, he couldn't never grasp gentleness, he was a bull in a china shop, gentleness was simply not in his nature. Without the ability to express it, accepting it was equally unnerving. He was caught off guard when Lindsey more or less swan dove at him, he had no choice but to catch her or let her fall flat on her face, he opted to catch her. Lindsey had forced his hand, being held in his arms he couldn't hide his face from arm's grasp. With haste she ungracefully crashed her lips against his. Kane stood their motionlessly, heat pulsing through him as Lindsey kissed him, it soften from a face to face collision to a slow smooth embrace . _'Aj all over again.'_ He pulled her away still holding her off her feet.

"We're dating Kane . . . kind of. You're going to have to let me touch you." Her brow furrowed.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Lindsey shook her head. '_Maybe Christopher is right, maybe he is the only one who-'_ She shook her head again. "You should probably go." Lindsey felt somewhat wounded by the fact that Kane seemed almost repulsed by her.

"I didn't mean to . . . listen lets take it slow ok?" '_No fear, no apprehension, I don't know to deal with her. How do I get close enough to fool Daniel but keep enough distance to keep Lindsey from using me like the diva's did, or from her getting too attached. I don't want any of those things. I'm doing this to prove that I could have someone, practically anyone. I just prefer . . . I need to be alone.' _He was reverting back to his quiet, somber, resentful demeanor. He placed Lindsey back on her feet. He could practically see the bruise on her ego. Kane was lost for words, for actions for thoughts. He placed a hand on her head and tussled her hair then in a joking manner he palmed her face in his large hand. He grinned when he heard the muffled laughter behind his glove.

"There we go! Touching isn't so hard right? I'm not that horrible." Lindsey continued to laugh when Kane pulled his had away.

"I'm going now." He was still no teddy bear, he still kept most things to himself. '_Not horrible Lindsey. You're definitely not horrible.' _He clenched his fists, he was having trouble brushing off the feel of her hands, her skin, her lips. As much of a monster as he had become, he was still a man, lust still stirred within him.

"Goodnight Casanova." Lindsey smiled warmly. Kane blinked curiously.

_'I did something right? She's not upset anymore? It was that easy? Casanova?' _Questions raced through him.

"Goodnight Pen." He gave a light wave as he left.

"What? No!" Daniel was not believing what he was hearing. "You've been going out for coffee all week? No! No! No!" Kane didn't even mind Daniel's shouting, he knew he could gloat louder than the goat could yell. He left out that Lindsey worked at said coffee shop so going out for coffee was a lose term, and that he hadn't actually seen Lindsey on Tuesday.

_'They devil's in the details.'_ He smirked to himself. On Wednesday after given the time to cool down from the shell shock that was Lindsey's personality he had stopped in to Lucky's. He spent most of his free time there, it was a somewhat nice change from sitting in his room alone waiting for the next chance to bash someone's skull in. Though with out fail the conversation would grow awkward or aggravating by the end and he would storm out.

"I thought I heard you two." Lindsey turned the corner. "What?" The men were staring at her as if a ghost had entered the hallway. "Earth to Daniel. Earth to Kane." She waved a hand in front of their gaze. "What are you gawking at?"

"Don't look at her like that!" Kane gave Daniel a brutal shove to the shoulder knocking the man to the floor.

"Do you tell me what to do? No!" Daniel dusted himself off as he stood, he scampered over to Lindsey grasping her arms.

"Ow relax yourself kung-fu grip." She squirmed in his hold.

"You look so much less homeless today. That dress is very . . . short" He started to lower his face but was halted by a rough grasp on the back of his head, yanking him backwards and down to the floor.

"Don't touch her!" Kane stepped between the two. "What are you wearing?" Kane had to agree with Daniel the dress did look exceptionally out of character for her.

"Oh." Lindsey looked down at herself. "It's my flapper dress." She answered nonchalantly, green and black tassels hung off her gaudily embellished dress. "Foxtrot fridays." She grinned. Lindsey was at the conference center not for any type of management or counseling, the largest room in the building was rented out to a ballroom dance company, training people for the competition circuit, until two years ago Lindsey danced competitively and foxtrot was her specialty, now she trained others on the art that had been all but lost after the roaring twenties. "My day to shine." She made a rainbow type motion with her hands. "Red wig nice touch right? Do you guys know what the word flapper means?"

"No." The two men replied in unison.

"It was slang term, in reference to a young bird flapping it's wings while-"

" Don't care." Daniel cut her off. "Lindsey what are you doing tonight?"

"She has work." Kane answered for her. "What are you doing?" Kane's teeth were grinding.

"Not talking to you. Lindsey how about tomorrow night?" Daniel tried to seem calm and collected addressing Lindsey.

"I have work." She replied attempting to keep tempo with the conversation.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kane took Daniel by the neck and pinned him against a wall.

"I'm trying. . . " Daniel coughed and sputtered. " To ask Lindsey out on a date."

"No." Kane squeezed Daniel's throat tighter.

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes"

"Do I get a vote in this?" Lindsey put a finger in the air to interject.

"No!" The men both snapped.

"Idiots." Lindsey scowled. "Kane would mind giving me a ride to work?"

"Yes . . . I mean no" Kane still had Daniel within his grasp. "Just give me a minute, there's something-" His vice like grip tightened even further. "I need to take care of."

"No!" Daniel could barely squeeze words out. "I'll-" He tried to take as big of a gasp as he could. "I'll give you a ride."

"No. I will!" Kane pulled Daniel away from the wall only to smash his head back against it.

"I will!" Daniel was beginning to turn blue, but argued all the same.

"I will." Kane crashed Daniel against the wall again.

"I will!"

"This is stupid. I'm going outside. When this brobash is over whoever wins . . . or whatever can give me a ride." This bickering had quickly gotten on her nerves and seeing as she was not needed she was inclined not to wait around. "So help me god if I'm late I'll-"

"You won't be late. This won't take long." Kane let go of Daniel who collapsed to the grounding scrambling to get oxygen to his brain. _'He's not taking her anywhere.' _"Alright, you better hope so or else no free beverages for you." She skipped back towards Kane, leaping up as she had before she kissed Kane on the cheek. Pulling his hair she brought him down to her level. "I'd prefer to get a ride from you . . . he's incredibly . . . loud." And Lindsey was off, running as she always did, weaving through the halls.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kane lifted Daniel by the shoulders placing him on his shaky feet.

"She's attractive now." Daniel explained. "You proved your point now back off I want her."

"Want her?" Kane was getting legitimately mad now. "She's not Aj she isn't just going to hop around from one of us to the other. Now I bet you I could get her, you never said you'd interfere."

"Intimidated?"

"What?"

"Scared You know that if I go after her she'll pick me over you. Look at you, you're a big red freak. No girl is going to want that when she can have all this." Daniel stated with confidence. Kane was breathing heavy, every huff and puff echoed through the hallway.

_'She might pick him'_ Kane thought of his appearance, there was a reason he wore a mask, covered most of his body he was not a 'Casanova' as Lindsey had said. _'Me and her established that this is all for show . . . but if she starts dating Daniel I'll-'_ Rage coated every part of his being. Kane always lived in the shadows, away from everything, everyone whenever he got a hold of something he could call his own, whenever he had a person who cared for him a strong urge to protect took over him. He considered Lindsey a casual friend, and he had none of those to spare, he would not let Daniel or anyone else take that away from him.

"She's just into you for your power. And once she sees what I can do-"

"Which is what exactly Daniel? What is it that you can do?"

"You might be dominant in the ring but in the bedroom I-" CRACK. Kane punched Daniel square in the nose. "You're just angry because it's true." Daniel was holding a hand to his possibly broken nose. "Like I said once I show her that. It'll be a done deal. Here" Daniel found his wallet and pulled out Kane's victory money. "Unless you're feeling confident and want to go double or nothing? First to see what's under the flapper dress wins." Daniel had a giddy child like smile on his face. Kane shoved Daniel's wallet against his chest.

"You're not going to touch her."

"So is that a yes or a no? Two hundred dollars and sex, it's like reverse prostitution." Daniel watched as Kane teetered on his toes, mulling over the idea.

_'She's not my girlfriend but she is playing the part. A chance to rub it in Daniel's face a second time?'_ It seemed like a done deal. _'But getting that close to her . . . having sex, that's a whole new can of worms.'_ Kane couldn't decide if that was a gamble worth taking.

"Going once." Daniel paused. "Going twice. Doesn't really matter cause I'm going to nail her any-"

"You're on." Kane would not sit by and let Daniel spit all that garbage.

"Great!" And with that Daniel sprinted off, knowing he was faster than Kane he began to cheer himself on. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"I hate him," Kane let out an annoyed sigh. "Stupid Vegan asshole." Kane ran after Daniel but knew it was a moot point, a head start and an agile body there was no chance he would catch Daniel.

"Honey I'm home!" Looking from side to side Daniel saw no sign of the big red machine. "Yes!" He pointed to the sky in victory.

"You have got to be shitting me." Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"I beat him. No sweat!" Daniel stated pompously.

"You know your nose is bleeding right?" Lindsey pointed out.

"Shall we go?" Daniel stuck out a hand for Lindsey to grab, ignoring her statement entirely.

"Yeah sure whatever." Lindsey sighed. "I'm assuming that douchey smart car over there is yours?" She declined to take his hand.

"How did you . . . hey it is not douchey!"

"More walking for the love of god less talking." Lindsey walked ahead of Daniel towards the car.

"We don't have to talk." Daniel grabbed her arm and pulled her hard back towards them.

"You idiot what are you-"

"Shhhh!" Daniel put a finger to her mouth cooing as he silenced her.

'_He best move that finger because I'm about to bite it the fuck off!'_ Before she could chomp down, his hand pulled away and was replaced with his lips. Lindsey could not fathom the audacity it took to kiss her outright like that. Her eyes were wide open like a flopping fish out of water.

"Bryan!" Kane boomed as he exited the building. "I'm going to rip that rug straight off your face!" Taking long intimidating strides he paced over to the couple. Breaking the kiss he pushed Lindsey to the ground.

"She started it!" He pointed down at her. Kane gave her a questioning look as he helped her off the asphalt.

"No!" She snapped as she rubbed her sore behind.


End file.
